


Always

by moxx04



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, idk what my brain produces most of the time, writing prompt from pinterest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxx04/pseuds/moxx04
Summary: Writing prompt: At age 15, you told the gf you were "in love" with that you'd always be there when she was in need. Aphrodite heard you and made it reality, whenever your gf was in need you appear at her side. The problem is, you and the girl broke up after 3 weeks but you still appear...10 years later.I swerved a little on the prompt but the basis is the same hehe





	1. Astral projection?

Im Nayeon was always very impulsive. As a child, she would randomly shout that she was the best girl in the world and dash away from her parents. She once rode a bike at full speed into a tree because her friend Jeongyeon told her it would be awesome. She also broke her arm when she fell from the very same tree that one time Jihyo got her kite stuck to the tree and she decided that the best way to solve the problem was to climb the tree to get it. 

Point is, Im Nayeon always did what she wanted, rarely thinking about the consequences. 

At 15, Nayeon was in 8th grade along with Jeongyeon while Jihyo was still in 7th grade because she's a year younger. The three of them were still the best of friends. The two still always tried their best to keep Nayeon out of trouble and Nayeon was still as delightfully airheaded as she's always been.

There was a bit of a change in the oldest girl when Jihyo brought a friend to their lunch table one Monday afternoon. At the time, Jeongyeon and Nayeon were bickering about what their project in English should be, Jeongyeon wanting it to be about superheroes and Nayeon wanting it to be film directors. They didn't even notice the youngest's arrival until they both got flicks to the forehead. Nayeon was going to yell at Jihyo until she was left speechless by the most gorgeous human being she's ever seen.

She looked like an idiot, gaping at the new girl. She only snapped out of it when she heard Jihyo and Jeongyeon snickering. She noticed that the girl in front of her was blushing at her blatant staring which led her apologize for her rude behavior.

"Uh, h-hi! I'm Nayeon. Im Nayeon," she greeted the girl, ears red from embarrassment.

"Hello. I'm Myoui Mina," the girl replied in a soft voice, the best voice Nayeon's ever heard, and that's something because she liked her voice best of course. Has it been mentioned that Nayeon was a tad bit conceited? Oh well.

"I'm Yoo Jeongyeon but call me Jeong," her friend said warmly.

This friendly gesture of course provoked some sort of instinct in Nayeon that told her she was being bested. Jeongyeon just looked at her and smirked. That annoying short-haired blonde always did her best to annoy her. 

She was about to tell Mina to just call her Nayeon until the girl spoke once again.

"Unnie, were you talking about films?" 

Suddenly, Nayeon was fine. Being called unnie by this adorable girl was enough. No need to one up Jeong.

Jihyo and Mina finally sat down facing Nayeon and Jeongyeon. They talked about films and Nayeon, who was always a big fan of the industry found herself enjoying the time thoroughly. Her two friends have gotten tired of her movie rants over the years so she seldom had anyone to talk to about it. With Mina there, the other two succumbed to Nayeon's passionate speech.

When the bell rang, Mina had the prettiest smile on her face. Seriously, how is she prettier than THE Im Nayeon? It was amazing, she wasn't even mad. She grinned at the girl and hoped this wouldn't be the last time they hung out together. 

On the way to their next class, she noticed that Jeongyeon had a shit-eating grin on her face. She just looked at the girl weirdly and didn't question it. 

"You know, it's nice to see you amazed by someone other than yourself," Jeong chimed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You looked like a puppy given a treat the whole time Mina was there," the short-haired girl answered. 

"It's not my fault that you and Jihyo are boring and annoying," she huffed.

Jeongyeon hit her in the back of her head then laughed at her until they reached their seats. She swears that the girl gets more annoying the more time they spend together. 

Her days blurred together in a swirl of happiness and laughter. The three of them became four and suddenly the world became a tad bit brighter. 

Nayeon, still young and naive, one day asked Mina out on a date, just the two of them.

Mina blushed and said yes. 

They went to a movie and had dinner, pretty standard because Nayeon wasn't really prepared for a yes from the girl.

She was very happy, though. She realized that this was what all those cheesy romance movies were about. She never really liked them because they were predictable but she thought that predictable or not, she didn't mind if it's with Mina. 

"Hey Mina, do you want to be my girlfriend?" she asked on their way home.

"Yeah, I do," the younger girl smiled her gummy smile at her.

When Jeongyeon and Jihyo found out about this, they teased the two endlessly. It was actually comforting because nothing really changed except now, the she and Mina would hold hands and hug sometimes. 

Sadly, three weeks after their first date, Mina found out that she had to leave Korea and return to Japan. Nayeon was heartbroken but she has watched enough tragic love stories to know that this might not be the end. 

When she was told the news, she asked Mina on one last date. 

They were in the park, sitting on the swings. It was a chilly night, but not too cold to be uncomfortable. The stars were twinkling brightly in the sky and the two teens were bathed in moonlight.

"So, does this mean we should break up?" Nayeon asks.

"I think we should. Long distance at our age seems silly," Mina smiled at her sadly.

It's barely been a year since she met the girl but it's still really painful. She didn't expect puppy love to be this dramatic but Im Nayeon was nothing if not impulsive so from the bottom of her heart, she promised Mina something she never thought would be taken quite so literally. 

"I will always be there if you need me."  

Nayeon held out her pinky and Mina responded in kind. With a pinky promise under the night sky, the vow was complete. They just smiled sadly at each other and stood up for a hug.

The inner film director in Nayeon felt like this would be the perfect moment for a kiss between two star-crossed lovers but knowing that the other girl was leaving, she figured it would be too much. Maybe someday it would be just right but for now, holding Mina against her was enough. 

Unbeknownst to them, Aphrodite was marveling at the purity of these two humans' love. She heard the promise one made and she decided that it should come true. 

She never really realized that humans were just very dramatic creatures sometimes. 

 

* * *

 

The first time it happened, Nayeon was very confused. It was about a week after Mina went to Japan and she was doing the usual heartbreak fix, eating ice cream while watching some drama with Jihyo and Jeongyeon. The two of them were acting way too nice to Nayeon and it was making her sadder because it reminded her that Mina wasn't there anymore.

It shouldn't really have changed anything when Mina left because the three of them were always enough. Nayeon was confused as to why her heart felt a bit less warm. 

One second, Nayeon was in her bedroom. Then suddenly, she was in standing in front of Mina.

The room they were in was unfamiliar but it did have touches of the model's personality everywhere, like in the walls painted mint green and in the picture frames that contained pictures of her and her friends. It was Mina's new room.

She approached the girl but she didn't seem to notice her. When she tried reaching out, her hand just passed through Mina. It was like a ghost situation and Nayeon was a hair's length away from freaking out until she heard sniffles coming from the girl lying on the bed.

"I don't know what to do anymore," she heard the girl mutter quietly. 

She couldn't do anything like this but she figured it would be best to support the girl quietly until whatever was happening to her ended and she got back to her body.

So, she sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to hold Mina's hand.

She didn't know how long she sat like that, just looking at the other girl and hoping she could feel her presence and stop being sad. She was still as pretty as before, even if her eyes hold a twinge of sadness now.

Everything went white and she could hear Jihyo and Jeongyeon panicking in the background. 

"Nayeon, what the fuck?!" Jeongyeon yelled at her.

"Why are you shouting?" she asked, a bit miffed because her best friend yelled it right by her ear.

"You passed out and we tried waking you but you didn't wake up," Jihyo explained, looking a bit scared.

"Maybe I just fell asleep," she mumbled.

"We tried slapping you, idiot! You were out cold!" Jeongyeon said frustratedly.

So that's why her cheeks are stinging. She glared at the short-haired girl but saw that beneath all the shouting, her friend really was just worried for her.

It would be very hard to believe but weird is something these two idiots could handle from her without them thinking she's crazy so she decides to tell them about what happened.

"Guys, I think I traveled all the way to Mina," she said.

"Are you high? Did you get drunk? Was that why you passed out?" Jihyo asked her fervently.

"No, Ji, I'm serious. I saw her. She was sad," she said. Her friends were looking at her like she was insane but she figured they'd get over it. "I couldn't touch her and she couldn't see me but I stayed there for a while."

"Nayeon, I know you miss her but you do have her number and you could call her," Jihyo suggests.

"Okay, I will but I'm going to confirm that what I saw actually happened," she replied.

She was holding off on calling Mina because they  _did_ break up and she didn't want to be clingy. Now, though, maybe her mind was telling her it was necessary for her sanity. She didn't think she was that crazy to begin with, it was a bit worrying. 

She dialed the number and it began to ring. Her friends were looking very excited and she wonders how the fuck those two could be so calm after their freak out. Finally, Mina picks up.

"Hello?" Mina greeted.

"Yeah, hey Mina, it's Nayeon," she said shyly. Jeongyeon is pretending to puke in the background. It makes her feel better because they're back to teasing now.

"Nayeon?!" Mina said loudly. "I was actually just thinking about you," the younger girl said quietly but loud enough that Jihyo heard it.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "I guess I was feeling lonely and I kind of wanted you to be here with me."

"Well, I'm here now and Jihyo and Jeongyeon are actually with me," she cheered, wanting to lift the girl's spirit.

"Hey Mina!" said her two friends.

"I really missed you dorks," the youngest said. 

So the three of them caught up with what's happened for the last week. Mina apparently finished fixing up her room yesterday and finally settled in. As for the three of them, they were spending summer break lazily hanging out in each other's homes. It was nice chatting with Mina again.

When they were about to say goodbye because it was pretty late into the night, she decided to ask Mina something.

"Mina, is your room mint green?" 

"Oh, yeah. It is. How'd you know?" the younger replied.

"Nothing. Just guessing." 

"You know, it kind of felt like you were with me earlier. I don't know why but it was like I could feel you," Mina muttered.

She couldn't reply to this without saying she was actually there because how the fuck could she have been there?

"I'm sorry, was that creepy?" she heard Mina say. She definitely took too long to reply.

"Not at all. it's probably because I said I'd be there when you need me," she tried to laugh it off. "Good night, Minari."

Jeongyeon and Jihyo said their own farewells and they hung up.

The three of them were left staring at each other. 

"So, I teleported to Mina's room earlier," she said, breaking the silence.

"And she felt you there with her," Jihyo muttered.

"You know, that kind of stuff should be figurative," Jeongyeon added.

"But it wasn't," I huffed.

"Well, why would this be happening?" Jihyo asked.

"Dude! You got a superpower!" Jeongyeon said excitedly.

She just looked at the short-haired idiot and raised her eyebrow. Jeongyeon responded by sticking her tongue out childishly and Jihyo just looked at them unimpressed.

"I did promise Mina I would always be there for her," she offered an answer to Jihyo.

"Cheesy," Jeongyeon interjected.

"If it happens again, you are somehow connected to Mina. If it doesn't, this was just some weird dream coincidence," Jihyo stated proudly. 

It does make sense. Once can be just a weird thing, if it happens again, it's an even weirder reality.


	2. Casual Teleportation

As most long-distance friendships go, her contact with Mina faded somewhat overtime. It’s something that saddens her till this very day but it’s normal, she figures.

She, Jeongyeon, and Jihyo were in college now. She and Jeong seniors and Jihyo still a year behind. The three of them had actually forgotten that weird occurrence. They even had new juniors to “take care of” (even though they were usually the ones who kept Nayeon in check).

“Nayeon-unnie, will you please stop spacing out and focus on your paper?” the tall brunette sitting across from her in the college library said.

“Tzuyu, you have to lighten up sometimes,” she tries to argue.

“You need to take your education more seriously,” the girl replies, exasperated by the film major’s carefree attitude.

“Care to give me some motivation, then?” she teases the young writer, pouting her lips for a kiss.

The girl glares at her and she can’t help but laugh. She gets shushed by the librarian and gets hit on the head by someone not long after.

“Why are you out here making a racket when Jihyo specifically told you to finish your term paper?” Jeongyeon, now sporting shoulder-length hair, scolds her.

“Is this team up against Nayeon day?” she sulks.

“No. If it was, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Jihyo would be here too,” Jeongyeon smirks at her.

“Where are they anyway?” Tzuyu asks.

“They got caught up with helping the theater club set up the stage for the next play,” she explains. “I was supposed to stay there too but Jihyo sensed that you would be busy flirting with Tzuyu instead of writing.”

With that statement, the younger girl started staring irately at her again. She, being the gorgeous being that she is, just grins at Tzuyu and the younger girl just looks away, the corners of her mouth creeping up into a smile. Yep, she’s that powerful.

“Come on, you guys have no trust in—”

Her words get cut off with a weird sensation enveloping her entire being. She’s not sure how long it lasts but imagine losing all sense of gravity and feeling.

When she feels solid and grounded again, she’s no longer in the library. In fact, the scene looks like a typical college party she’d usually be in on a Friday like today. They were supposed to go to Jae’s party after they’re finished in the library but this was still very disconcerting.

What’s worse is that she can’t understand what the people around her were saying. She knows enough words to determine that they were speaking Japanese but that doesn’t explain what’s happening to her, in fact it only raises more questions.

She looks around for a while and sees a sight she hasn’t seen for years.

It still takes her breath away.

“Mina.”

Then she notices a guy cornering Mina. That is unacceptable.

“Dude, back off,” she says, holding the guy’s shoulder from behind.

Another weird thing happens. She can now understand what the people are saying because she hears the guy respond with, “And you are?” with a condescending tone.

“Nayeonnie?” Mina mumbles, slurring the word a bit.

“You heard her,” he tells the guy. “I’m Nayeonnie, so you can just go now,” she says, motioning for the guy to go away.

“What the fuck is a Nayeonnie?” the guys asks, confused.

She could go about the situation in many ways but obviously, Mina is drunk and this guy is bothering her. There’s only one way she wants to pursue.

“I’m her girlfriend,” she proclaims.

This is what all of those romcoms have taught her. They were stupid and cheesy most of the time but clichés were clichés for a reason after all. The guy looks appropriately taken aback but he seems to be stupid enough to pursue the argument.

That was before Mina actually clings onto Nayeon. Foolishly, she feels her heart skip a beat. This really needs to stop happening around this beautiful, beautiful being. It’s not good for her heart, and this whole situation isn’t good for her sanity.

The guy walks away and suddenly, she’s alone with a very drunk Mina hugging her like they never lost touch with each other.

“Umm… Mina? It’s okay now, the guy is gone,” she says.

Mina only giggles cutely and clings tighter.

“I’ve missed you Nay,” Mina says, her face voice muffled by Nayeon’s collarbone.

“I’ve missed you too, Minari,” she says softly.

The absurdity of the situation doesn’t escape her but who was she to question this blessing. She’s here, probably in Japan, suddenly understanding Japanese, hugging the one person that she’s actually felt something romantic for.

The moment is ruined by two girls suddenly entering the room and shouting something that sounds like Mitang.

At this, Mina’s head perks up and she smiles her gummy smile, eyes hooded probably from the drowsiness.

The girls see her with Mina and instantly hear to their direction.

“Who are you?” the one with short black hair asks.

“Nayeonnie,” Mina mumbles again.

This is getting ridiculous, truth be told. This is the situation with the guy all over again. She could lie and say she was a stranger Mina met randomly, a fellow university student, or her girlfriend.

“I’m a friend of hers from Korea who teleported here,” she deadpans instead. “Where are we, by the way?”

The two of them just stare at her. She wonders a bit why people keep staring at her but it’s probably her beauty. She can’t really blame them. She takes the time to observe them too.

The one with short hair is obviously fit and hot, probably a dancer if her abs are any indication. Confident too, considering the crop top. The other reminds her a bit of a hamster. Weirdly enough, a sexy hamster but a hamster nonetheless.

The three of them may be hot but it’s Mina that’s the real beauty in this party. She may be drunk and wobbly but that just adds to the charm. She might end up decking someone if they do anything inappropriate to Mina.

It’s been years but it feels like it was just yesterday when they went on a date and everything felt right in the world. The feeling movies try to evoke in people. It’s ridiculous because they are in a crowded room filled with other drunk college students and probably Mina’s friends staring at her like she was insane.

Still, Mina is all grace and charisma, and her unparalleled ability to make Nayeon happy.

“Momoring,” Mina says. “That juice was really good. It brought me Nay.”

“Mina, did you drink the punch the guys made in the kitchen?” the long-haired one asks.

“Yeah,” Mina nods. “They said it was good and it was.”

“Mitang, that was half alcohol. How did you not taste it?” the short-haired one—Momoring—asks Mina exasperatedly.

Mina only laughed in response and buried her face in Nayeon’s neck again.

The two friends went back to staring at her.

“So…you guys are her new friends, huh?” she says, trying to open up a conversation.

“Yes,” they both nod enthusiastically.

“Well, I’m Im Nayeon—”

“Oh! You’re Nayeon! I’m Hirai Momo, and this is Minatozaki Sana,” the short-haired one motions to the other girl. “Mina has told us a lot about you.”

“She has?” she flushes a bit.

“Yeah,” Sana says. “She didn’t tell us you were coming here from Korea though.”

“Oh, I’m serious about the teleportation,” she insists.

She feels the girl hanging onto her slowly drift to sleep. She jostles the girl a bit and yes, she’s knocked out.

She tries to shift Mina’s weight and carries her bridal style. It’s the most comfortable way of being carried, at least according to Chaeyoung and Dahyun who were prone to getting into situations that required getting carried away by their older friends.

Finally, all those hours going to the gym with Jihyo were going to pay off.

“Can you guys help me get her home?” she asks the two who were still a bit wary about her insane statement.

“Uh, yeah, we should bring her back to the dorm,” Momo says.

“I’ll drive,” Sana offers.

The three of them walk out of the house, and she’s thankful that nobody seems to notice or care that she’s carrying someone away. Mina would be mortified when she wakes up. The thought makes her smile.

In the car, she settles on the backseat with Mina while Momo rides on the front. They start to drive away.

“About the teleportation…”

“I don’t get it either but one moment, I was in the library with my friends then I was in that room and Mina was getting cornered by a guy,” she explains.

The two girls in front look a bit guilty about that. They probably lost track of Mina in the crowd.

“Don’t worry, I got there right in time. She’s fine,” she reassures the two. “Why was she out drinking, though? She never really seemed like the type to go to rowdy parties.”

“That’s our fault. She was getting stressed out by finals and we just thought it would be good for her to have fun,” Momo says. “But then she goes and drinks a shit ton of alcohol unknowingly.”

She looks softly at the girl asleep in her arms. It was such a Mina thing to do.

“How are you going to come back to Korea?” Sana wonders.

“Oh no,” she mutters. “I don’t have my passport.”

“Passport? You freakin’ teleported here, can’t you just teleport back?” Momo looks at her.

“I don’t know how this works,” she shrugs. “I’ll wing it.”

“If worst comes to worst, you can sleep in our room till we figure out how to get you home.”

With that, the car lapses into silence.

They get to their destination shortly and start the trek to their room.

Nayeon will take up more hours in the gym after this because she’s winded after going up only two flights of stairs while carrying the sleeping girl. Jeongyeon would probably make fun of her for it.

Sana opens the room and she sets down Mina on her bed.

“I thought the three of you roomed together,” she says.

“Mina got lucky and picked the single room. Momo and I live next door,” Sana elaborates.

She only hums at that.

“Well, good night. We’ll be leaving you with Mina but don’t do anything or we’ll murder you.”

“How would you know if I do anything?” she asks them.

“We just will,” Momo tries to threaten her, looking about as scary as a kitten.

“I won’t,” she conceded. “But promise me that you two won’t trust another stranger with Mina.”

“Of course,” Sana interjects. “Not everyone is a teleporting ex-girlfriend that’s obviously still smitten with our friend.”

She feels her cheeks heat up and the two girls have the audacity to laugh at her while they leave the room.

She wears she gets no respect. These people were ridiculous.

She goes about setting a glass of water and some Advil on Mina’s bedside drawer. She’ll need it when she wakes up. She thinks about changing the girl’s outfit to a comfier one but that would be a bit weird and Mina’s only wearing a jacket and leggings anyway.

She ends up just removing the jacket and leaving Mina in a shirt. She also removes the girls shoes because she knows very well how irritating it is to have shoes when on one’s bed.

She tucks the girl comfortably into her sheets and the girl smiles softly. Even while sleeping off alcohol, Mina is still perfectly beautiful. Wow.

She settles down onto the floor beside the bed when she feels that loss of gravity again. This time, she’s back at the library.

No one was here anymore and her stuff was gone so Jeongyeon and the others were probably at home. With this, she exits the library and heads out to their dorm.

That was a wild experience. Last time, it was only her consciousness that went to Mina but now, she full-on teleported. That was very interesting.

She’s never teleported to anyone else so it must be something connected to the other girl. She could make a big deal out of it and go hysterical but she decides that that would be too melodramatic. It’s not like she got hurt or anything from it.

She’s just a gorgeous girl who sometimes teleports to her even more gorgeous ex-girlfriend occasionally.

She reaches her room and knocks. The door is flung open by a panicked-looking Jeongyeon.

“Where the hell did you go?!” the girl all but shouts at her.

“Japan,” she replies.

“Japan?!” Jihyo says from behind Jeongyeon.

“Japan.”

She goes inside and sees that the three younger friends were in the room too.

“You literally disappeared from the library!” Jeongyeon shouts, still panicked.

She explains the whole thing to the five of them and once again, everyone is looking at her like she’s gone insane.

“Nayeon, what the hell did you smoke?” Jihyo asks her.

“I swear that’s what happened,” she insists. “Even Tzuyu saw me disappear so it’s not that farfetched.”

“She did disappear,” she says reluctantly to Jihyo, “but I’m going to kill you for making all of us worried,” the youngest threatens her.

She could only laugh at the situation. This was certainly an interesting night.

“Anybody wanna help me with that term paper?”

 


	3. Can I see you now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short update because I need fluff.

She wakes up with her mouth feeling like a desert. She reaches around her bed for her phone but it isn’t anywhere. That’s the first sign that something went very differently last night. She groans at all the possibilities. The one time her friends actually convince her to attend a party, she gets shitfaced. She’s not sure if that’s a good or bad thing yet.

She opens her eyes and is thankful that her head doesn’t feel like it’s splitting open from the bright sunlight. She’s in her room with nobody beside her. That’s enough to cause endless relief. But then, someone was nice enough to prepare for her imminent hangover. Maybe drunk Mina wasn’t so bad.

There are insistent knocks on her door while she drinks the water and pill on her nightstand. It must be pretty late if her friends were already awake. She opens the door and is treated to Momo and Sana who both have seemingly forgotten to wear shorts or pants. Then she sees their smug faces.

“Do I even want to know why your faces are like that?” she asks.

“Frustratingly amazing genes from our parents, Minari,” Sana answers cheekily.

“You didn’t tell us Nayeon would be in the party last night!” Momo says, bursting with energy.

“You didn’t tell us she was cool either. From your stories, she seemed like a cute dork,” Sana adds.

“Nayeon?” she questions her friends. What would Nayeon have to do last night? Just when she has that thought, something brief flashes in her memory. Nayeon wearing a comfortable-looking hoodie and tight jeans, walking up to some tall guy she vaguely recalls as a classmate from her English class.

“Yes, Nayeon. The Nayeon you always seem to want to call but never do!” Momo says excitedly again.

“The Nayeon you’re apparently still in love with but never bothered to tell us. You made it seem like you were over her back then,” Sana smirks at her. “But then again, maybe that was just you pining from afar for your princess charming. It was always Nayeon this and Nayeon that back then.”

“Okay, why do I have a memory of Nayeon in the party last night?” she says, not even acknowledging Sana’s statements.

Sana doesn’t fail to notice her trying to change the topic so she looks to Momo and does that telepathic thing only they can understand. They turn to her at the same time.

“Call her,” they say simultaneously and then go back to their room.

It’s too early for this, she swears.

And then she gets another flash of last night, of an extremely fluffy jacket against her cheek, and a warm hug that she’s missed, letting her lean against the person’s frame. Then she remembers smelling mint and vanilla. Something she associates with toothpaste (the girl always had a fixation with oral hygiene) and Nayeon’s preferred perfume.  

“What the hell happened last night?” she mutters to herself.

She could continue pestering her friends later when she’s not so out of it but another, stronger part of her is telling her to stop being a wimp and to call the older girl. She could just brush it off as needing some help with studying.

She knows it’s ridiculous because they haven’t talked in a few months but it’s getting too hard to resist talking to Nayeon again. Last night, she was probably feeling lonely and uncharacteristically needy. Now, she knows to stay away from fruity drinks offered by various classmates, it was a fast way to get wasted.

With a few more one-sided arguments going through her head, she finally tries finding her phone for real, and dials Nayeon’s number after.

“Hello?” she asks, hoping her voice wasn’t as shaky as she thinks it was.

“Good morning, Mina,” the older girl greets brightly but calmly. She’s thankful for that because her hangover wasn’t bad but it wasn’t good either.

“Are you perhaps in Japan?” she asks shyly.

“I was last night. Got home after I put you to bed, though,” Nayeon answers.

“You got home that fast? Do you live here now?” she asks, exasperated that perhaps her friends missed telling her this very important detail.

“Uh, I teleported,” Nayeon answers again, in her ever-honest tone.

“What?”

“I was in the library in my university and then I was suddenly in the party you attended. Some guy was bothering you, you called me Nayeonnie, I met Sana and Momo, then I put you to bed,” Nayeon explains like it’s normal to go from Korea to Japan through teleportation.

“…”

“Did you drink the advil I put in the nightstand? Drink the water too, getting drunk is fun but dehydration is a bitch,” she proceeds, probably not noticing how speechless Mina was at the returning events of last night.

“Nayeon, is this an elaborate prank you set up with Momo and Sana?” she asks.

“Nope, but Jeongyeon said I should’ve taken a picture as proof. Sadly, I didn’t get the chance last night, I mean I would’ve looked weird if I took a picture of you sleeping, wouldn’t I? It’s a shame because we still look good together,” Nayeon replies. “You’re still as beautiful as ever, Mina.”

And the thing about Nayeon is that she’s impulsive. That means she hardly ever lies, not to herself or to others. It’s both her weakness and her strength.

Jihyo was the first ever friend Nayeon had because no one else ever liked her bluntness. Jeongyeon came along, amused at the girl’s ability to be both offensive and flattering.

Mina wouldn’t know it but Nayeon has found someone who’s a slightly more cutting kindred spirit in Tzuyu who can’t lie to save her life or someone else’s. It resulted in a cute relationship between the two. Dahyun and Chaeyoung took meeting Nayeon as a second, nicer, coming of Tzuyu, meaning to say they absolutely adored her.

Even when you don’t have a crush on Im Nayeon, you have a crush on Im Nayeon.

Mina never stood a chance.

Not back then, when they first met and it was like an instant connection. Not when Nayeon bravely asked her out. Not when the girl promised under the stars to be with her whenever she needed her. Not even now, when Nayeon was thousands of miles away but still had the ability to make her heart jump from simple words.

“I’m really getting worried that I got roofied last night,” she mutters to herself.

“Did that guy actually do something to you?!” she hears Nayeon exclaim loudly from the phone.

She smiles a bit, Nayeon was such a good friend. Why did they stop talking again? Oh, right. Mina’s huge amount of more than friendly feelings.

“This just feels so surreal,” she finally replies.

“I know, right?” the girl on the other side chuckles. “Jihyo is still worried that I’ll teleport someday and lose a limb on the way back.”

“That can happen?!” she asks, scared of the possibility.

“Well, it could, but I think it’s too early to worry about that, don’t you think?” Nayeon asks her, sounding way too close and clear for shitty signals across countries.

“Nayeon?” she asks reflexively.

“Turn around, Minari,” she can almost hear the smile in that sentence.

She does turn around.

There, in her room, was Nayeon. She’s probably still drunk.

“Hey, Nayeon, I’m sorry, I think I still need to sleep the alcohol off. I’m kind of seeing things right now,” she says into the phone, blinking at the apparition in front of her.

The apparition laughs at that, and it still sounds as melodic as it was back then. Seriously, what did she take last night?!

The figure approaches her and she fully expects to be passed through but it’s solid. A soft touch on her arm, bright eyes looking at her with so much mirth, and still with those bunny teeth that looks adorably perfect on her.

“Am I dreaming?”

“No, but it feels like it, right?” Nayeon asks with a grin.

“I’ve missed you,” she says, hugging the girl impossibly in front of her.

“I’ve missed you too,” she feels the girl hug that much tighter.


End file.
